The Adventures of Dobby and Fawkes
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Some adventures that Dobby and Fawkes have. More chapters will be added later!
1. How Dobby and Fawkes Met

How Fawkes and Dobby met

Fawkes was taking his usual flight around the castle as he did every morning, when he saw a new house elf heading for the kitchens. He decided to talk to him for a while.

"Hello!" he said flying beside the house elf.

"Hello Mr Phoenix!" came the house elf's jolly reply, "Dobby is a free elf now sir!"

"So you're Dobby then? My master speaks highly of you! I'm Fawkes by the way! Albus Dumbledore's phoenix!"

"Nice to meet you Fawky!" Dobby smiled excitedly, "I should be getting on with some work now sir but we can talk later some time maybe? If we are allowed?"

"I'm sure my master would allow it!" and with that Dobby returned to the kitchen and Fawkes flew off back to the headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair reading the Daily Prophet when Fawkes crashed through the window and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Fawkes what have you been doing?" he laughed and picked up the phoenix and repaired the window.

"I was talking to Dobby, sir!" Fawkes bowed respectfully before hopping onto his perch next to his master's chair.

"Ah yes the new house elf! He volunteered to work here you know! He is determined not to let Harry Potter get hurt!" he laughed again.

"That is a good thing though, sir! Didn't he belong to the Malfoys before?"

"Yes he did and it hasn't done him too much harm although he does punish himself for the smallest of mistakes sometimes!" and with that Albus returned to reading his newspaper and Fawkes preened his feathers.

A while later Fawkes was flying to the kitchen to see if there was any left overs for him to eat when he met Dobby again.

"Hello Dobby!" Fawkes said happily.

"Fawky! What are you doing down here?"

"I'm hungry and my master told me to get my own food for once so I thought I'd come down here and see what there is!" he replied.

Dobby looked around and found several plates of food for Fawkes to eat, and then he did the washing up while Fawkes ate.

"Thank you Dobby!" Fawkes smiled at his new friend, carried the plate to the sink and returned to sit on the table.

"Do you do washing up Fawky? It's fun!" Dobby sang happily while he washed up the last few plates.

"No I'm not allowed near water. It damages my feathers."  
"That must be annoying! But you can go near fire, right?"

"Yeah of course! It's how I'm reincarnated!"

"What?"

"Reincarnated. Re-born."

"Are you immortal then Fawky?"

"Yeah I am! Quite useful really!"

Fawkes and Dobby talked for hours in the kitchen and went for many walks around the castle together, becoming quite good friends. They went through many difficult times together and remained friends long after the death of Albus Dumbledore.


	2. The Fight

The Fight

Dobby and Fawkes had been friends for some time and decided they should meet in the Three Broomsticks one night for a drink. Dobby had been waiting for three hours when Fawkes finally arrived.

"Fawky my great friend! How are you?"

"I'm ok thanks Dobby. A little tired though. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks mate. What have you been doing then?"

"Spying on the Dark Lord and his death eaters for my Master!"

"Wow! Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah loads! I can't say here though!"

"Let's have our drinks, and then go to a secret place where nobody will ever find us!"

"Ok then Dobby!"

Dobby and Fawkes hurriedly drank their drinks, and then headed for their secret place in the forest of Hogwarts.

"Ok Fawky what did you find out?"

"I found out that they are planning to attack Tonks as they want her to be a death eater!"

"That's not fair though! We'll all have to fight them!"

"Yeah I know! Tonks knows and someone should tell Remus! You know how close they are!"

"Yeah! Remus won't be very happy! He'll look after Tonks when he finds out!"

"No he won't be happy! I'm sure he'll look after her though!"

"Are you going to fight?"

"Yeah my Master says everyone that can fight should fight!"

"Ok I'll fight too! I don't want Tonks to get hurt!"  
"Ok! If he wants to hurt Tonks he'll have to kill me first and seeing as I'm immortal that isn't very likely!"

"But I don't want my greatest friend to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine Dobby! I'll set them on fire if they try and hurt me! We need the mandrakes and ear muffs!"

"Ok! I'll get them from the Greenhouses! Where should I meet you?"

"Hogsmeade in an hour!"

And with that Dobby and Fawkes departed and Dobby collected mandrakes and ear muffs, crystal balls and Hippogriffs while Fawkes gathered everyone in Hogsmeade. After the hour was up Dobby and the house elves brought in the mandrakes and ear muffs, crystal balls and Hippogriffs and everyone was ready to fight.

"Fawky who are you going to fight?"  
Fawkes glanced around and saw Lucius Malfoy, "Him!" he said pointing at Lucius with his wing.

"Good luck my great friend! I will fight Voldemort with Tonks as she needs help!"

"Ok but be careful!"

"I will!"

Fawkes flew towards Lucius and attacked him with fire. Lucius fell to the ground in pain and Rowle attacked Fawkes for hurting his friend. Dobby was fighting hard against Voldemort with Tonks and Moody. He was throwing crystal balls at him and trying to make him fall over. Fawkes's fire spread between a few more of the death eaters as another crystal ball hit Bellatrix Lestrange. She wheeled around and started firing curses at Dobby.

"Leave Dobby alone!" Fawkes shouted at her and immediately set her robes on fire.

"Bloody bird! I'll kill you!"

"Cant kill immortals Bellabitch!" Fawkes shouted in return as a hippogriff charged at her, trampling all over her.

"Argh you stupid creature!" she shouted at the hippogriff as a crystal ball made contact with her head, knocking her out.

"Yay Fawky we did it! No more Bellabitch!"

"Yeah now we just have to get rid of the others!" Fawkes replied laughing as he dropped a crystal ball on Voldemort's head. Voldemort wheeled round and pointed his wand at Fawkes.

"You useless ball of fire! Aguamenti!" Water flew from the end of his wand and covered Fawkes who fell to the floor trying to shake off the water.

"Don't hurt Fawky you bad man!" Dobby shouted and stood on his foot. He shouted in pain as his foot caught on a piece of glass and blood started to pour out.

"Serves you right bad man!" Dobby shouted and poked him in the eyes with his fingers.

The remaining death eaters disapparated, closely followed by Voldemort.

"Fawky we won! We won!" Dobby cried triumphantly.

"Yeah we won for now but they'll be back I should think!"

Tonks then went over to Dobby and Fawkes. "Wotcher Dobby. Wotcher Fawkes. Thanks for all the help! You were great!"

"You're welcome Tonks!" Dobby and Fawkes replied together.

Then Remus apparated next to Tonks and said "What's going on?" Fawkes, Dobby and Tonks all burst out laughing.

"Remus you missed the whole thing!" Tonks replied still laughing.

"Why do I always miss everything?" asked Remus/

"At least you turned up on the right day this time though!" Tonks replied.

"Yeah that's true!" Remus said laughing and Tonks and Remus walked off together into the pub still laughing.

"They do love each other don't they?" Dobby asked.

"I think so!" Fawkes replied and they followed Remus and Tonks into the pub to have another butterbeer.


	3. Remus and Tonks

Remus and Tonks

Remus and Tonks

It was a few weeks later and Remus and Tonks had certainly been getting a lot closer recently. Everyone had noticed it, yet they were still adamant nothing was going on between them.

One day Fawkes and Dobby were sitting in the Great Hall discussing it. Well Fawkes was sitting anyway. Dobby was too busy cleaning the windows to sit.

"So you think they are going out then?" Dobby asked as he leapt from stepladder to stepladder cleaning a window.

"Yeah I think they must be! We should try and catch them or something! It would be funny!" Fawkes replied, flying over to Dobby's stepladders and holding them still for him before he fell off.

"Thanks Fawky," Dobby said, grinning at his friend as he continued his monotonous task of cleaning the windows for the third time that morning. "So where do you think we'll catch them then?"

"Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade?" Fawkes suggested, looking out the window in the direction of the Wizarding village down the road.

"Yeah! In the pub! Tonks likes pubs!" Dobby said excitedly. "Maybe we could go now?"

And they headed off towards the Three Broomsticks together to try and find Tonks and Remus. However, when they arrived they couldn't find her so they looked for Mad-Eye instead as he worked with Tonks. When they found him they ran over to him.

"Mad-Eye!" they cried in unison, Dobby hugging him and Fawkes sitting on his staff like a parrot.

"What do you two want?" he asked, irritably.

"We're looking for Tonks!" Dobby replied, looking around for her.

"And Remus!" Fawkes added, also looking around for them.

"Oh right! They'll be in the café together having a "private conversation" as usual," Mad-Eye said rolling his eyes. "But then that's young love for you I guess."

"So they are in love?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"Of course they are!" Mad-Eye replied and Fawkes and Dobby grinned at each other.

"Let's go find them," Fawkes said, taking off from Mad-Eye's shoulder and flying towards the café. Dobby scampered after him, dodging all the people as he chased Fawkes. They arrived together outside the café and Dobby opened the door, managing to hold it open just long enough for Fawkes to get in as well. They saw Tonks and Remus sitting together at a table holding hands. They walked over to the table and looked at them both but neither of them realised they were there.

"Hello!" they said in unison, making them both jump.

"Wotcher," Tonks said, laughing.

"Hello," Remus smiled. "What are you two doing here then?"

"Mad-Eye said you'd be here and we thought we'd come and see you," Fawkes replied, grinning at them.

"Any particular reason or just because Mad-Eye said we'd be here?" Tonks asked, laughing at Fawkes and Dobby trying to move a chair between them. She stood up and moved the chair for them so that Dobby could sit down and Fawkes could perch on the back of the chair.

"Thanks Tonks!" Dobby said, climbing onto the chair and sitting down, Fawkes flying onto the back of the chair and perching there.

"We just wanted to see if you were ok after the thing a few weeks ago with the death eaters," Fawkes replied, almost falling off the chair as Dobby shuffled around. Remus laughed as Dobby shuffled even more to turn round and see what Remus was laughing at and Fawkes fell off.

"Sorry Fawky!" Dobby said, getting off the chair and helping his friend to get up.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other and smiled. Dobby and Fawkes looked at Remus and Tonks smiling at each other and they smiled as well, realising they really were in love. "It's ok Dobby," Fawkes replied, ruffling his feathers, "We should probably be getting back as it's almost dinner time," Fawkes added.

Dobby nodded "Yeah don't want starving students, do we Fawky?"

"No we don't!"

"Bye Tonks! Bye Remus!" they called in unison, heading out of the café and down the road. They stopped once they were a fair way down the road and looked back to the café to see Remus and Tonks kissing. "They're in love!" they said, again in unison and headed back to the castle to feed the students.


End file.
